<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are made to love by jalpari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823535">We are made to love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari'>jalpari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• Yizhan AUs • [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Boys' Love, Falling In Love, Letters, M/M, Meet-Cute, Yizhan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiao Zhan writes a weekly love column for a local newspaper. One of his readers writes him letters, unconvinced about love until one day he starts believing.</p>
<p>All my other Yizhan stories -<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611649">Yizhan diaries</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988">Yizhan AUs</a></p>
<p>My Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/jalpari_yizhan/">@jalpari_yizhan</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/yizhanmood"> @yizhanmood</a></p>
<p>(<a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/246315008-trans-bjyx-jalpari-sinh-ra-%C4%91%E1%BB%83-y%C3%AAu?utm_source=web&amp;utm_medium=twitter&amp;utm_content=share_myworks&amp;wp_uname=Kymnyny&amp;wp_originator=DfLgEJil77mbfg7%2BJGdZLtmKSv0aisZwBhcgqdxupeC%2Bj4%2BXcVMzf%2BrKLNzW71KTw9DmQipYDe0qz%2FyLRdygDP8yS5k3M4Ic%2BseUcs1IBZ0%2F4tlOpwagiKauK78UCGYY&amp;_branch_match_id=851503111151222265">Vietnamese translation (Wattpad)</a>)<br/>(<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328702">Vietnamese translation (AO3)</a>)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• Yizhan AUs • [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaskew/gifts">aaskew</a>.</li>

        <li>
          Translation into Tiếng Việt available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328702">[Trans – BJYX] Jalpari – Sinh ra để yêu</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnJOY/pseuds/KnJOY">KnJOY</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this one's for xiao zhan's birthday and manu!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“You again,” Xiao Zhan smiled at the letter.</p><p>He had just received the latest bunch of letters sent in by the readers of his weekly column, ‘We are made to love’, which revolved around his musings on love along with answering the readers’ questions about it. As had now become the norm, he first picked up the green envelope that came every week without fail. </p><p>The first time a green envelope had shown up in the stack of letters dropped off to his home from the newspaper, Xiao Zhan had been intrigued by the bold, bright color that stood so apart and in contrast to all the other plain white envelopes. He had immediately opened it and the contents were just as bold and intriguing. </p><p>Xiao Zhan had been a freelancer for years, writing columns, articles, essays, for various newspapers and magazines. He had also been working on his (never-ending) novel for years but that was a whole different story. </p><p>Most of his work was about love. And in this particular column, he spent his time helping people with their struggles and celebrating their victories. That was, until the arrival of the first green envelope from that particular reader. </p><p>Wang Yibo. That was his name according to the letters. </p><p>And ever since Wang Yibo’s first letter, Xiao Zhan had somehow also started to spend some of his time trying to convince people that love exists. It hadn't occurred to him before the first green envelope that such people existed. </p><p>He inhaled involuntarily as he unfolded the letter. Sometimes, he felt like he could get a whiff of the writer’s scent every time he opened one. With anticipation and an already bemused grin, Xiao Zhan began reading.</p><p>
  <em>Hello, it’s me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You said you don't think you could fall in love at first sight. You said you would choose to be in love with someone with eyes wide open. Isn't that a little aromantic for someone who writes a love column? I feel like if something as big and tragic as love has to happen to someone, it must strike them suddenly like lightning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wang Yibo.</em>
</p><p>“Yours sincerely? That’s new,” Xiao Zhan spoke out loud to his cat that was now demanding his attention by pawing at him. “Used to be <em>regards</em>.”</p><p>“Aya, Jianguo! Okay, here…have this treat!” He tossed a candy at the cat.</p><p>“And looks like someone is starting to believe in love if they are caving to the idea of love at first sight and romance!” He exclaimed to himself gleefully as he pulled out a pen and a fresh sheet of paper.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Wang Yibo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Does that mean you are open to the idea of love at first sight for yourself?! And I find the idea of choosing to fall in love more romantic than the idea of helplessly falling in love. Here’s why. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Imagine someone knowing all your good and bad, all your strengths and weaknesses, all your dark and ugly parts. And still choosing to be with you. Not because they are helpless against some invisible force but because they want to be with you so badly that they choose to love all of you. Their love isn't blind. It sees all of you, for who you are, and still decides to stay. To show up day after day even when it isn't all lovely and romantic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s true love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Xiao Zhan. </em>
</p><p>“What do you think?” Xiao Zhan licked the envelope shut and carried on the one sided conversation with his cat. “Too much?”</p><p>It remained unclear to Jianguo and Xiao Zhan himself whether he meant the sign off or the thoughts on love. </p>
<hr/><p>Xiao Zhan roamed the aisles of the grocery store aimlessly as he hummed to himself. He paused when he saw a man struggling to reach an item on the top shelf and decided to help. He walked towards him and reached over the man and grabbed the last box that the man seemed to be reaching for. </p><p>“Hey! I wanted that last-” the man stopped mid sentence.</p><p>“I know…I mean I thought so,” Xiao Zhan smiled and handed him the box. “I thought you could use the help.”</p><p>With another smile, Xiao Zhan grabbed his shopping cart and resumed strolling down the aisles. It was one of his favorite activities even though his friends thought it was a strange past time - people watching at the grocery store and then making up stories for them.</p><p>
  <em>That man looked like he had been having a rough few days. Maybe he had a fight with someone? Maybe he was frustrated about something? Maybe that thing is out of his control. Maybe he is hopelessly in love with someone who is far far away from him. </em>
</p><p>Xiao Zhan let out a chuckle at his own silliness and shook his head. </p><p>
  <em>If Wang Yibo were to hear my thoughts, I bet he would roll his eyes. </em>
</p><p>Xiao Zhan immediately felt a warm flush spread across his cheeks and he looked around the store to make sure no one had noticed. When Xiao Zhan got home, a green envelope awaited him. He ripped it open excitedly and was taken aback when he saw a very short letter, minus the usual salutation and sign off.  </p><p>
  <em>Do you really think someone can choose to fall in love with someone like me who doesn’t even believe in love?</em>
</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s enthusiasm stilled. He was caught off guard by the brevity and somber tone of the letter.</p><p>
  <em>What’s gotten into him? Did my words really have that much of an impact on him? I wonder why he thinks he is not worthy of love. </em>
</p><p>Xiao Zhan rushed to his study and sat at his desk, pen and paper ready. </p><p>
  <em>Dear Yibo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course I do. Everyone is worthy and deserving of love. We are all made to love. No matter who we seek it from, be it someone else or from our own selves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours truly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Xiao Zhan.</em>
</p><p>Xiao Zhan sealed the envelope and only then did he realize his mistake. </p><p>
  <em>Just Yibo? And yours truly?! Why did I write that?! I should change it. Shouldn't I?</em>
</p><p>But for some reason, Xiao Zhan couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.</p><p>
  <em>It’s okay. It’s just another way of signing off. And his name is Yibo. Doesn’t mean anything. </em>
</p><p>“It doesn’t have to mean anything at all,” he muttered out loud and then went about his day, putting the butterflies in his stomach aside. </p>
<hr/><p><em>Dear Xiao Zhan,</em> </p><p>
  <em>I have proof that love at first sight is real. You might want to be sitting down for this.</em>
</p><p>Xiao Zhan smirked and raised an eyebrow at the letter. </p><p>
  <em>I have fallen in love. </em>
</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s heart did a strange thing and his smirk flattened into a curious line. </p><p>
  <em>I met someone and I can say with one hundred percent certainty that I have fallen irrevocably in love with them. </em>
</p><p>Xiao Zhan felt a tinge of sadness tug at his lips and he let out a breathy laugh of amusement at himself.</p><p>
  <em>Now all I need to do is find out if this person will love all of me in return. But suddenly, your column makes sense. Suddenly, everything you have said about love makes sense. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wang Yibo. </em>
</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s eyes stayed on the ‘sincerely’ for a moment too long and he felt something in his chest deflate. </p><p>
  <em>I should be happy. One more person in love. One less skeptic. One less lonely person in the world.</em>
</p><p>“After all,” he put the letter aside and pet Jianguo who had jumped onto his lap, “isn't that what all these letters were about anyway?”</p><p>Jianguo purred and nuzzled against Xiao Zhan’s hand.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Wang Yibo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luckily, I was already seated when I read your letter. Congratulations! I am curious, though, to understand how you know it was love at first sight and not attraction?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Xiao Zhan. </em>
</p><p>“How does one know?” Xiao Zhan muttered to himself as he sealed the letter. “If it’s love or…”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Xiao Zhan,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well look at how the tables have turned! The love guru, Xiao Zhan, asking me, the ex-skeptic-now-believer, about love!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know. Is the simple answer. But my heart knew instantly that they were the one for me. I felt like I glimpsed a peek into their soul the moment I laid my eyes on them. And everything changed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wang Yibo.</em>
</p><p>“Glimpse into their soul!?” Xiao Zhan gave the letter an eye roll and huffed. “What does that even- oh no,” he gasped and stared at Jianguo in horror. “Listen to me! I sound like he did in his first few letters!”</p><p><em>Oh how the tables have turned, indeed! </em>Xiao Zhan groaned and dragged a hand down his face. <em>I need to get out of the house. </em></p><p>He pulled on his favorite cardigan and stepped out into the cold winter morning, rubbing his hands together before pulling the sleeves down around his fingers. </p><p><em>What is wrong with me? </em>Xiao Zhan thought as he trudged through the snow. <em>Why am I so sour about this letter from him?</em> He grunted as he made his way down a familiar path.</p><p>Ultimately, he found himself at the grocery store.</p><p><em>Might as well get some things now that I’m here. </em>Xiao Zhan shrugged and stepped in. </p><p>He grabbed a shopping basket and hung it from his elbow as he blew warm breaths on both his hands in an attempt to thaw their numbness. He strolled the aisles at a leisurely pace and eyed all the items, scanning the shelves for any new things. </p><p>Xiao Zhan stopped at a tower of products stacked up in the aisle when there was a sudden noise behind him. As Xiao Zhan turned around, his eyes widened slightly as he saw a man slide towards him on a skateboard.</p><p>But on seeing him, Xiao Zhan noticed the way the man’s entire face froze in shock and suddenly he flailed on the skateboard. The next thing Xiao Zhan felt was a solid body crash  into him, sending them both hurtling towards the ground. </p><p>“What the-” Xiao Zhan groaned as they lay in a messy pile of tin cans, fluffy sweaters and entangled scarves. </p><p>“I’m <em>so </em>sorry-” the other man winced as he tried sitting up but slipped on some tin cans and landed once more atop Xiao Zhan.</p><p>“You,” Xiao Zhan gasped as he got a better look at the struggling man, “I recognize you. Didn't I help you pick a box from the top shelf a while back?”</p><p>The man’s eyes widened and then he nodded vigorously as he carefully extracted himself off Xiao Zhan and sat back on his knees, extending a hand towards Xiao Zhan.</p><p>“Yes, I never got to thank you for that,” the man seemed to blush furiously.</p><p>Xiao Zhan took his hand and sat up, rubbing his head with his other hand. </p><p>“I’m <em>so</em> sorry,” the man repeated.</p><p>“It’s alr-” Xiao Zhan huffed and shook his head dismissively but paused mid-sentence as his eyes finally met the sincere ones gazing back at him. </p><p>Xiao Zhan felt his breath hitch. The young man was the epitome of earnestness and embarrassment, one hand scratching the back of his neck and the other still holding Xiao Zhan’s, a little clammy from nervousness. </p><p>“-ight,” Xiao Zhan let out in a voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>“Are you hurt?” The man inquired, eyes still wide and so sincere. </p><p>“N-no,” Xiao Zhan stuttered and blushed in the face of such genuine concern. </p><p><em>What is wrong with me? </em>Xiao Zhan looked down to avoid the piercing gaze. <em>Why am I feeling so…why does this person feel so-</em></p><p>“Here,” the man interrupted Xiao Zhan’s chaotic scattered thoughts as he reached forward and grabbed Xiao Zhan’s scarf from the floor.</p><p>It was then that both men realized they were still holding hands.</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” the man muttered hastily and pulled his hand away.</p><p>He picked up the scarf and looped it around Xiao Zhan’s neck carefully. Xiao Zhan watched in confusion as his heart rate quickened and he thought he saw the man’s face soften as he let the scarf rest on his shoulder gently.</p><p>“Thanks,” Xiao Zhan managed to reply as he swallowed his overwhelmed emotions. </p><p>The man visibly relaxed as he broke into a smile and stood up. He extended his hand yet again and this time, Xiao Zhan smiled back as he took the offered help. </p><p>“I should introduce myself,” the young man said as Xiao Zhan stood up. “My name is Wang Yibo.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan froze and his hands that were dusting his clothes, stilled. </p><p>
  <em>Wang Yibo!?</em>
</p><p>His eyes snapped up all at once and he stared at the man that stood beaming in front of him. </p><p><em>This is…surely this can’t be the same…it’s gotta be a coincidence! </em>Xiao Zhan wondered in utter shock. </p><p>“What’s your name?” Yibo smiled warmly and looked at Xiao Zhan with something that resembled hope in his eyes. </p><p>“I…uhh…I,” Xiao Zhan began nervously.</p><p><em>He is in love with someone else. </em>Xiao Zhan’s brain screamed. <em>So what? It’s not like you’re in lov- oh. </em></p><p>Suddenly, all Xiao Zhan wanted at that moment was to be far, far away from Yibo. He took a step away and immediately winced in pain as his step turned into a limp. </p><p>“Oh no! You’re hurt!” Yibo jumped forward and closed the gap between them, holding Xiao Zhan steady  by the arm. </p><p>“I…it’s nothing,” Xiao Zhan hissed as he tried to take another step. </p><p>“It’s probably sprained, we need to-”</p><p>“What happened here!??” A deep voice bellowed. </p><p>Both Xiao Zhan and Yibo looked up and saw a stout woman glaring at them and the  mess in the aisle. </p><p>“Sorry!” Both men exclaimed at once. </p><p>“Xiao Zhan!?” The woman’s tone changed completely on seeing Xiao Zhan leaning against Yibo. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan felt Yibo freeze beside him. He shut his eyes and bit his lips as the store manager, who knew him as a regular customer from the neighborhood, gave away his identity. </p><p>“I’m okay, Daisy,” Xiao Zhan replied with an attempt at reassurance in his tone. “Just a sprain.”</p><p>“Oh, you poor thing! Come to my office! Let’s get you bandaged and-”</p><p>“No, no! It’s really alright,” Xiao Zhan tried smiling. “I can walk home…you know I’m barely two minutes away from here!”</p><p>“Alright, sweetie,” the woman gave him one final glance before nodding, “don’t worry about this mess. Just go home and ice that foot!”</p><p>“Mn. Thanks, Daisy! And we are so sorry again!”</p><p>When Daisy left with another nod and a gentle sympathetic smile, silence prevailed. Xiao Zhan glanced at Yibo who was still frozen to the spot. His mind raced through every option as he finally accepted the fact that the world was indeed full of coincidences and he had somehow come face to face with the man whose letters had him infatuated and giddy. </p><p><em>A man who is in love with someone else. </em>Xiao Zhan reminded himself. </p><p>“Wang Yibo, I-” Xiao Zhan began only to be interrupted by a barely audible whisper. </p><p>“It’s you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Xiao Zhan feigned a nervous smile and chuckled softly. “I guess it’s you too?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Yibo replied, huffing the reply more to himself than to Xiao Zhan.</p><p>“Yeah…it’s an amazing coincidence, isn't it?” Xiao Zhan tried to stand up straight on his own as he took in Yibo’s awestruck expression. “Small world.”</p><p>As he put more weight on the foot, however, he winced yet again and involuntarily clutched onto Yibo’s arm. </p><p>“Let’s get you home so you can ice your foot,” Yibo snapped out of his surprise and knit his eyebrows in concern. </p><p>“I can head home by myself,” Xiao Zhan blurted a little too hastily. “I live right around the corner!”</p><p>“Well, then it won't be much of a trouble for me to get you there,” Yibo grinned with a shrug. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Xiao Zhan limped home with the aid of Yibo, he did his best to not focus on how warm Yibo’s presence felt beside him. It did not help that his shoulder was pressed against Yibo’s side as they made their way to his little cottage home. </p><p>“This one,” Xiao Zhan cleared his throat as they approached the short wooden gate. </p><p>When they were inside, they walked up the stony path through the small garden and Xiao Zhan unlocked the front door and let Yibo guide him in. He led him to the couch and settled him down on it with care that made something in Xiao Zhan’s heart flutter. </p><p>“Where’s the kitchen?” Yibo inquired after Xiao Zhan was seated. </p><p>Xiao Zhan felt saddened at the loss of contact as Yibo stood up straight and took a few steps back to look around the house. </p><p>“Down that corridor, to the left,” Xiao Zhan pointed. </p><p>With a small smile and a nod, Yibo disappeared into the hallway and Xiao Zhan couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips as he watched him leave. </p><p><em>Focus, Xiao Zhan. </em>He reminded himself. <em>This is just a matter of a few minutes. Put your silly crush aside and don't make it awkward.</em></p><p>Yibo returned with ice and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. He knelt in front of Xiao Zhan and held the ice pack in place.</p><p>“I can- I can do it,” Xiao Zhan reached for the pack but Yibo shook his head. </p><p>“Let me…” he spoke softly as he iced his ankle gently. “It’s my fault, after all.”</p><p>“No, no,” Xiao Zhan waved his hand in dismissal. “It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“I shouldn't have been skateboarding inside the store.”</p><p>“Well…yeah,” Xiao Zhan grinned.</p><p>Yibo looked up at him, eyes bright and smile brighter. They  held each other’s gaze for a few seconds and Xiao Zhan swallowed the urge to reach out and place his hand on Yibo’s cheek.</p><p>“So, I had another question for you,” Yibo grinned back. </p><p>“What’s that?” Xiao Zhan sat back and let Yibo ice his foot. </p><p>“Like you know…I never believed in love until recently,” he smiled sheepishly. “And now…now that I have someone I want to be with…I don't know…what to do…and you’re the love guru-”</p><p>“Please don't call me a love guru,” Xiao Zhan barked a laugh and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Well…you’re the <em>expert,</em>” Yibo smirked. “What should I do now, Xiao Zhan?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan pressed down the disappointment that bubbled up in his chest. </p><p>“Well…you should get to know them better, spend time with them…and eventually confess…”</p><p>“But how do I confess?”</p><p>“Just be honest…”</p><p>Just then, Jianguo appeared with a soft mewl. </p><p>“Oh my!” Yibo exclaimed as the cat circled him and gave him a thorough scan. </p><p>“That’s my cat…Jianguo,” Xiao Zhan sighed in relief, thankful for the distraction. “She’s a little shy but friendly.”</p><p>“Hi, Jianguo,” Yibo spoke softly and held his hand out for the cat.</p><p>Jianguo gave it a tentative sniff before nuzzling it for the briefest of flashes. </p><p>“Looks like she likes you!” Xiao Zhan gasped. “That was quick!”</p><p>“Love at first sight does exist,” Yibo smirked and gave Xiao Zhan a knowing look.</p><p>Xiao Zhan felt his heart flutter and then drop as he saw the grin and then recalled that Yibo was, in fact, talking about someone else. </p><p>“For some, perhaps,” he found himself sighing before he could control his words. </p><p>“For some lucky ones,” Yibo stood up and walked over to Xiao Zhan’s desk where several green envelopes sat neatly stacked in one corner, “love is returned as well.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened as he noticed Yibo’s attention get drawn in by the letters he had saved so carefully. </p><p>“Do you always save the letters from your readers, Xiao Zhan?” Yibo trailed a finger along the envelopes.</p><p>“Ye-yes,” Xiao Zhan lied as he began icing himself with a nervous grimace. </p><p>Yibo returned to Xiao Zhan’s foot and placed his hand on Xiao Zhan’s, gently readjusting the ice pack and pressing it. Yibo glanced at Xiao Zhan and flashed a soft smile. Xiao Zhan looked away and down at his feet, unable to meet his gaze for more than a few seconds. </p><p>“I think…I think my foot is okay,” Xiao Zhan tried bringing their brief time together to an end, finding it harder with every passing second to not do something stupid. </p><p>It didn't help that Yibo was good looking. It didn't help that his cat was currently and traitorously nuzzled by his feet. It didn't help that he seemed caring and gentle and genuinely concerned. It didn't help that Xiao Zhan wanted to see love in his eyes but for him. </p><p>“You said to be honest,” Yibo muttered in response, lost in thought suddenly. </p><p>“Hmm? Oh yeah,” Xiao Zhan recalled where their conversation had been heading. “Be honest with them once you get to know them, spend time with them…” </p><p>“What if I don't have the patience and want to confess, first? Do you think I’d scare them away?” </p><p>Xiao Zhan paused before responding. </p><p><em>Who would run away scared from you!? Anyone would be lucky to have you!! </em>Xiao Zhan wanted to say.</p><p>But then another thought crossed his mind and he swallowed down his first response. </p><p>“Umm…maybe…you should wait…take it slow before confessing, you know?” Xiao Zhan bit his lips nervously, unable to meet Yibo’s gaze. </p><p>“Hmm, yeah,” Yibo mumbled more to himself. “Wouldn't want to…mess things up before I even had a decent shot…”</p><p>“Yeah! Exactly!” Xiao Zhan blurted, latching onto Yibo’s line of reasoning. “That’s exactly what I mean!”</p><p>Yibo looked up with a look of understanding tinged with disappointment. Xiao Zhan could tell that was not the answer he had hoped for but he gulped down the guilt and managed a reassuring smile. </p><p>“I…I think I should leave then…for now…” Yibo looked around awkwardly.</p><p>“Hmm,” Xiao Zhan masked his disappointment and nodded. </p><p>With a light bow and some hesitation, Yibo made his way out the door. Xiao Zhan shut the door and immediately let out a sigh of relief, resting the back of his head against the wood.   </p><p>“What?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow at Jianguo who stood meowing and watching him. </p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that? I was not being awkward,” Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and peeked out the window, watching as Yibo made his way down the stony path to the wooden gate. </p><p>“And that was perfectly sound, reasonable advice that I would give anyone,” he continued whispering to himself as Yibo unlocked the gate. </p><p>“Ahh! God damn it!!” Xiao Zhan snarled and opened the front door. </p><p>“Yibo, wait!!” He limped out and made his way to where the startled boy stood. </p><p>“Slow down!” Yibo rushed to his side and steadied him with both arms. “You’ll make it worse!” He eyed Xiao Zhan’s foot with such worry that Xiao Zhan felt his stomach do a tumble. </p><p>“I’m sorry!” Xiao Zhan blurted. </p><p>“What?” Yibo looked at him, utterly puzzled. </p><p>That was terrible advice!” Xiao Zhan stumbled into his arms as he hopped about, trying not to put weight on the throbbing foot.</p><p>“What was?” Yibo wrapped an arm around his waist and held him steady. </p><p>Xiao Zhan’s breath hitched as their faces came mere inches from each other before he straightened himself and held himself upright. </p><p>“The advice I gave you,” Xiao Zhan gulped and went on. “To wait and confess…”</p><p>“Oh?” Yibo slowly released Xiao Zhan from his hold but didn't step back. “I shouldn't confess?”</p><p>“I mean,” Xiao Zhan took in a deep breath and continued, “don’t wait if that’s what your heart is telling you…anybody would be lucky to have you.”</p><p>“Even after knowing all my good and bad?” Yibo smirked but Xiao Zhan didn't miss the nervousness in his eyes. “Even after seeing all of me?” He gestured to himself.</p><p>“I don't know who hurt you before but everyone is worthy of love. We are all made to love,” Xiao Zhan replied firmly. </p><p>“So why did you give me that advice earlier?” Yibo tilted his head to one side and asked. </p><p>“I just…” Xiao Zhan looked away sheepishly, “I just…”</p><p>“You just what?” Yibo asked softly and took a step closer, eyes piercing through Xiao Zhan. </p><p>Xiao Zhan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. </p><p>“I was being selfish. Sorry.”</p><p>“What? Selfish how?” </p><p>“I don't save every reader’s letters,” Xiao Zhan replied in a barely audible whisper.</p><p>An awkward silence prevailed during which Xiao Zhan dared not meet Yibo’s gaze. He bit his cheek, immediately regretting his words, when Yibo finally broke the silence. </p><p>“It was you, Xiao Zhan,” Yibo whispered back. </p><p>“What?” Xiao Zhan finally looked up. </p><p>“When I first saw you…at the grocery store…it was you who I fell in love with at first sight…”</p><p>“Oh…” Xiao Zhan’s mind grew blank. </p><p>“One look and I knew…”</p><p>“Knew what?”</p><p>“That I was meant for you and you were meant for me. That you were my…person.”</p><p>It was when Yibo breathed the last word that Xiao Zhan realized he had been leaning in until their faces were once again mere inches from each other. He gazed into the warm brown eyes and found an ocean of affection. And just like that, he knew too. </p><p>He closed the distance between them and placed his lips on the cold ones that parted in a surprised gasp. He felt his entire body tingle from the soft touch of plush lips pressing against each other. </p><p>“Sorry,” Xiao Zhan pulled back hastily, “I forgot to ask if I could-”</p><p>Before he could finish his apology, however, the cold pair of lips had found him once more and his breath hitched as a pair of arms enveloped him.  Warmth radiated from every part of their body that was pressed together and Xiao Zhan felt his heart race as Yibo’s lips settled in a romantic rhythm with his. </p><p>He cupped the back of Yibo’s neck and angled his head to dive deeper when suddenly-</p><p>“Looks like you don't need my help!”</p><p>“Daisy!” Xiao Zhan choked in embarrassment as he pulled apart from Yibo hastily. </p><p>“I came to check on you,” the woman smirked and leaned on the gate. “Am I interrupting?” She teased. </p><p>Before either of the flustered men could respond, Daisy chucked a wallet towards them that Yibo caught.</p><p>“You dropped this in the aisle,” she grinned. “Oh and also,” she called out as she waved and walked away, “y’all cute together.”</p><p>Both men looked at each other with burning cheeks and Xiao Zhan curled his lips inward to suppress his chuckle. Yibo locked his hands behind Xiao Zhan’s back and cleared his throat.</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“So…”</p><p>They grinned at each with wide, beaming smiles.</p><p>“Guess this means love at first sight is possible…and I was right, you were wrong?”</p><p>“Technically, I fell in love before first sight,” Xiao Zhan corrected him with a smug raise of his eyebrow. “So does that mean I win?” </p><p>Yibo fell silent and Xiao Zhan noticed the way his nose suddenly turned red.</p><p>“If I have you by my side, it means I win…” Yibo finally spoke and Xiao Zhan didn't miss the way his voice was thick with emotion. </p><p>“Hey,” Xiao Zhan cupped his cheeks and placed a kiss on his nose. “How about we go inside? It’s cold out here.”</p><p>“Mn,” Yibo nodded and leaned in for another short, sweet kiss on the lips. </p><p>Xiao Zhan smiled against the soft lips that were filled with love and affection. </p><p><em>I’m walking into this with eyes wide open. </em>He thought as they headed back into the cottage together. <em>We may have a long road ahead of us, but I choose to walk it with him. </em></p><p>“What are you thinking?” Yibo asked as he shut the door behind them.</p><p>“I’m thinking how I won't get a green envelope every week any more,” Xiao Zhan feigned a pout. </p><p>“I’ll write you a letter every week for the rest of our lives if that’s what you want,” Yibo replied, sincerity and earnestness dripping from his voice. </p><p>“I’d like that,” Xiao Zhan leaned forward with a radiant smile on his face. “I’d like that very much,” he whispered before sealing their lips together once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>